coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8981 (2nd September 2016)
Plot Beth, Chesney, Kirk and Sinead make a fuss of Craig as he opens his 18th birthday presents. Nick and Leanne discuss baby names. Nick admits so long as the baby calls him Daddy that’s all that matters. Leanne's unnerved. Meeting in the cafe, the Underworld staff work out their strategy of picketing the factory. Liz gives Steve the cold shoulder unless he apologises but they stop their arguing in front of Michelle. Aidan puts pressure on Johnny to resolve the situation with the factory staff and reveal who grassed them up but he refuses. Aidan then offers the picket line cakes as a negotiation tactic. Tim takes Craig to the Rovers for his first legal pint. Leanne catches Liz in the bistro asking for spare change and hears that she and Nick were talking about the baby. Back at the pub, Liz refuses to believe Craig's now of legal age and throws him out. Tim and Kevin go with him in a show of solidarity. Aidan tries to tempt the staff with the cakes and succeeds. Jenny slips inside by herself and she and Johnny kiss passionately but they are interrupted by Aidan, Kate and the returning staff. They realise who the mole was. Kate and Aidan are appalled with their father. Leanne calls in the pub and tears a strip off Liz, telling her that she and Steve have come to an agreement and it’s none of her business. Johnny tells the staff that his relationship with Jenny isn't their concern. Friends and family sing a happy birthday to Craig. As he opens his cards, he comes across a letter from the police and his face falls. He reveals his application has been refused on the grounds he failed to declare a relative’s criminal conviction. The party falls silent. Liz calls a truce and offers Steve a hug. He’s relieved. As they wash up after dinner, Nick confides in Leanne that his whole relationship with Carla was based on lies and he would never want to go through that again. Realising it’s time for complete honesty, Leanne steels herself and admits that her baby’s father is Steve. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne clashes with Liz for interfering over her baby agreement with Steve; Craig is gutted on his 18th birthday when his police application is refused; and at Underworld, Aidan pressures Johnny to resolve the situation with the factory staff. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,280,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes